


run away.

by fuckingkinney



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you, I fucking hate you so much, Milkovich!” He was yelling, giving in to the urge to thrash because he was never one to comply with what his thoughts told him.</p><p>Taking advantage of how Mickey froze above him, Ian brought a knee up to connect with his lower back, shoving the shorter man off him and onto the dirt of the ground. He laid back, fingers pressing to the tip of his nose and eyes falling closed as Mickey resisted the urge to tell him that no, no he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run away.

Mickey could feel his lip split as Ian punched him in the face, head snapping back almost instantly and fuck. Since when the hell did Ian learn to punch that well? He’d been punched by him before and he couldn’t quite remember it hurting that damn much. And then there was another one and Mickey was the one, for once, staggering backwards and landing on his ass ungracefully.

The sudden shock was what left him unable to move, unable to do anything other than stare up at the seething ginger who glared down at him with tightly closed fights and eyes all but literally burning. Then he advanced on him and Mickey forced himself back onto his feet with a stumble, forcing himself to pull it together.

Maybe he shouldn’t have just rented a car, thrown all of his stuff in it and come over without a warning…

-

When Ian had opened the front door of the Gallagher house, he’d been expecting Sheila. Or hell, even Mandy. Even Karen if that bitch was able to walk yet after being run down by some hit-and-run driver. Ian had just decided to keep his thoughts to himself on that one, more so after seeing Lip’s reaction to it and the way he suddenly just went from being fine with everything to zero after less than an hour’s hospital visit.

But no. Of course it was any of them. Of course it wasn’t anyone that he actually wanted to see, someone that he didn’t want to strangle with all of his being.

No, it had to be Mickey fucking Milkovich standing there with a desperate face and pleading eyes.

“Run away with me.”

No hello, no apology.

And well, Ian hadn’t been able to stop himself after that..

-

Mickey had been married for less than a month and they hadn’t even looked at each other in nearly double that time.

And when Ian had taken another swing for him, he’d tackled the younger of the two down to the ground, ignoring the sudden throb against his spine as they rolled down the stairs. Both of them yelling, neither of them knowing what it was they were saying. Fists flying, Fiona suddenly screaming at them from the door whilst the others crowded with different expressions and thoughts.

Not that it stopped Ian, pinning Mickey down easily with the size advantage that he had over him. Then he was hitting him again, not caring where he actually came into contact with as long as it did and as long as it _hurt_. Even though Mickey Milkovich would never admit that, never let it show. But he’d see it, see it beneath the snarls and the words being thrown at him when he finally let him go.

He probably should have seen it happening but then a head was connecting with his nose and the ginger instantly groaned, hands flying towards it as he felt blood gush instantly. Then he was forced onto his back, Mickey straddling his chest in an all too familiar position. It was too close, too familiar and Ian wanted to scream, wanted to thrash beneath him and curse him with every word that he knew.

But instead he spat, hands clawing aimlessly as Fiona’s yells blurred out and tears were stinging his eyes, his face. And no, that was the last thing he needed. Looking like a fucking faggot infront of him, not being able to stop it.

“I hate you, I fucking hate you so much, Milkovich!” He was yelling, giving in to the urge to thrash because he was never one to comply with what his thoughts told him.

Taking advantage of how Mickey froze above him, Ian brought a knee up to connect with his lower back, shoving the shorter man off him and onto the dirt of the ground. He laid back, fingers pressing to the tip of his nose and eyes falling closed as Mickey resisted the urge to tell him that no, no he didn’t.

They both knew it was a lie, neither of them spoke it aloud though.

Instead they stayed there in silence, not daring to move even when Kev and Veronica came out to see what was going on. Not even when everyone slowly went back inside, not until Fiona gave a final, wavering look before following Lip with a sigh.

“I hate you so fucking much, Mickey.” Ian mumbled after a while, exhaling slowly without daring himself to look over at the other.

Mickey didn’t reply for a while, just laid there, staring up at the sun and squinting at it.

“Is that a yes?”

And if the kick that Ian lashed out with in response wasn’t anywhere near as hard as he made out it would be, then that would just be another thing neither of them spoke about.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is great~


End file.
